Ace of Hearts
by Smash41KMF
Summary: He hadn't seen her in four years, since the day at the airport. He never saw another girl in the same way. She thought she had gotten over him, until she saw him standing outside the fence. Somethings never change, he still held all the cards. RyomaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter One: Father/Son Inquiries and Bargains

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

He was Ryoma Echizen, the seven-time Junior U.S. Open Champion, the Seigaku Tennis Club's once-again freshman super-rookie, and might possibly be the most arrogant, cocky, irritating, stubborn, and oblivious person you could ever meet.

Add that to the fact that he had now travelled far beyond the edges of being thoroughly annoyed and you don't get a very _pretty_ result; just a very, _****__very_ #!*% 14-year-old boy.

Why? you ask?

Well...It had all started with an alarm clock. One that was undoubtably out to ruin him, for it had decided to wake the boy at 5:30 that morning- a _Saturday_ morning-, rather than 10:30 as it had been originally set.

And it wasn't as if the 'incident' at breakfast had made any of it better. You see, he had been wearing his favorite tennis shirt and jeans that morning. In fact, the clothes had been a birthday present from a year ago, given to him by his grandparents from the States.

The shirt itself was one of his favorites, not only because of who gave it to him, but also because of its design; a red and white shirt with a reversed back and front. Meaning, the front of the shirt was white with red sleeves and a red logo on his chest, while the back was the opposite; red shirt, white sleeves and a white logo sewn into the fabric, just below the collar.

He really did like the shirt, but he was cautious not to ruin it, and he would normally only wore it on days when he planned to nothing but nap the day away, unless other plans came up; on days like _today_.

However, with his luck, and the help of his father's lack of common sense, or care, his shirt now had a giant, tan spot on the front, over his stomach. The spot was not yet a stain, but a splash of paint, and he glared in the direction of his father, who shrugged, claiming it to be that of his 'inner artist' peeking through. Ryoma, however, was more convinced of it being his father's lack of, that caused the mess, considering the man barely had much dignity, let alone any artistical talent.

Besides, who in their right mind would decide to paint a dining room ceiling at this time of day (or morning)?

...

Exactly.

Ryoma sighed, honestly questioning his father's mental sanity, as he climbed back up the stairs to his room; thankful that none of the paint had gotten on his jeans, but either way, still annoyed that he was being forced back upstairs to change shirts. When he came back down, he wore a red, hooded jacket over a sleeveless gray shirt, and was headed towards their backyard, being sure to avoid his father, for fears of reoccurrance, but it was in vain.

He was just about to reach for the sliding door, when he heard the deep, irritating voice of his father resound from behind him. He cringed, before eyeing the doorknob to the backyard. He was close enough to reach it, but was he fast enough to make it outside before his father could lasso him into yet another scheme, all for the sake of playing a tennis match with him before dinner?

He'd take his chances.

Ryoma lounged for the door, pulling it open, and making it about a foot outside, before he felt a firm pair of hands grip his shoulders and pull him back inside.

"Oh, come on, am I really _that_ bad?" he asked, pinning his son to the ground and shattering any hopes of escaping the younger boy had by sitting on his back.

"Yes! Now could you get off?" he snapped, squirming under the weight of the older man who had him pinned to the kitchen floor.

"Not unless you'll go to the park with me." he said, and Ryoma glowered at him.

"Why?" he asked, huffing out another exhausted breath of air after attempting to push his father off again.

"There's a tennis tournament going on, and I think it might be beneficial for you to see some of your competition." he father replied, swallowing the cheeky grin that was threatening to break onto his lips.

"Fine. Now will you get off me?" the younger boy grunted, and his father happily hopped to his feet.

"With pleasure, now go get your things and get in the truck." his father called, walking away as casually as possible, before skipping merrily once he was out of sight of his son.

"Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!" he giggled as he snuck around the corner and went out to start his truck. His son had no idea what he had gotten himself into, and his father was going to be right there with him, ready to laugh himself to tears once he saw his son's reaction.

Today was going to be fun indeed... Very, **_very_** fun.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you like the next one! I've had a lot of this written out for who knows how long, but I just haven't gotten around to typing it. Until now, so... enjoy!**

**Next Chapter:** Ryoma Echizen is about to be taken down a few notchs, for the sake of his manhood... and his father's amusement.

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Two: Surprise

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

Ryoma knew there was something off, just by seeing the look on his father's face when they grew closer to the park. It wasn't until they pulled into the parking lot, that he found it unsettlingly silent, and as soon as they stepped foot into the park, Ryoma froze, while his father disappeared almost immediately upon arrival. Leaving his son to fend for himself in park full of girls, who all had the likely-hood of being fan-girls.

However, whether they were insane, or not, it didn't matter to him: all it did was give him ever the more reason to forever seek vengence on his father, til the day his death did them part; perhaps even after that too...

Ryoma cursed his father under his breath, before walking off in search of the nearest soda machine, avoiding any giant groups of girls as he tried to make his way through the park as stealthily as possible. However, his efforts were in vain, because almost instantaneously, as soon as he began passing some of the larger courts, where the only soda machines _happened_ to be, he was surrounded within seconds, and he was no where near his desired destination.

Instead, he was running in the opposite direction, a mob of squealing, and shouting girls chasing after him. As he ran, he caught sight of a grove of trees off to the side of the courts towards to the back of the park, and beside them were several picnic tables. He smirked, sprinting towards the tables; he could already feel the long, incoherent string of curses and swears building in the pit of his stomach begin to make its way into his throat, ready to burst if even the slightest mishap blocked his escape route.

He leapt onto the table tops, jumping from one to another, before grabbing one of the lower branches of one of the trees and swinging himself into the tree, climbing a few branches higher as he watched the group of girls come to a stop, unaware of him hiding in the trees. He watched them from his perch in the tree, they circled his hiding spot a zillion times over, and after about twenty minutes of repetition, they gradually began to disperse.

Once they were gone, Ryoma smirked, readying himself to jump down, when a familiar voice called up to him incredulously, causing him to lose his foot hold, and fall backwards out of the tree. He landed flat on his back, erecting a disgruntled 'oof'ing sound, as his legs splayed obscuredly in the air and his arms rested halfway above his head on the ground. He blinked, squinting to try and make out the face of the person standing over him, looking down at him in slight puzzlement, as well as slight worry.

He glared up at the person, still not fully aware of who they were, but didn't care either as he continued to squint at them, when they started to chuckle at the hap-hazardly strewn scowl that embraced his face, and he sat up, waiting for the blurriness to leave his vision.

Meanwhile, the person who was now knelt in front of him smirked, leaning forward, causing him to back up against the tree. They then raised a hand towards his forehead, and he edged away, but it wasn't far enough, because the next thing he felt was a sharp flick to his forehead. His vision cleared, but he felt as if the world was still spinning as soon as he saw their face.

At first, he was in denial, shaking his head with enough force to give himself whiplash. Deep brown eyes flashed with amusement as a small, gentle mouth curved upward at his flustered state.

"Well suprise, suprise. Look who I found." Ryoma shook his head; that voice... It couldn't be her. That's impossible. The last time he had check she was in...

Ryoma's eyes grew as he stared at his company, before reaching out and touching their cheek, and then poking it.

They scowled.

Yep, they were real alright.

"Echizen, what the #!*% was that for?" snapped an annoyed, feminine voice as dark brown eyes narrowed and a smaller hand gently rubbed the offended cheek.

"It really is you, huh?" he said, not really answering or asking, but merely stating it like a fact.

"Well, duh. You just poked me, of course I'm here, knucklehead." she hissed, leaning back to sit on her heels as she set her black and gold tennis bag beside her, and pulled out a towel. "Here, you've got dirt on your face." she said, holding out the towel for him to take.

Ryoma looked at the towel for a moment, before repositioning himself and leaning forward to take it. However, as soon as he touched the material, he jerked it towards him, pulling her into him.

She blurted out about half of a curse, before stopping when she felt Ryoma's arms wrapp around her shoulders and her waist in a tight hug. Her tight shoulders relaxed as she hugged him back with a soft laugh when he set his chin on her shoulder, just like when they were little.

"I've missed you, Kyo." he whispered, "I've missed you a lot."

**OKay, next chapter will be better, but I'm just trying to figure things out here everybody! Sorry that everything is so late guys! I've been so busy!**

**Next Chapter: **We learn a little bit more about Ryoma and Kyo's past, and see a few glimpses on what awaits them!

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Three: Honestly

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

"I told you that we see each other again, Ryoma. Didn't you believe me?" Kyo asked as she sat with her back against the tree and Ryoma using her lap as a pillow, gazing tiredly up at her, yawning every so often. They had been sitting there for the past half hour, just talking to pass the time until Kyo's next match.

"Honestly?" He asked, looking up at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Honestly." Kyo replied, watching as Ryoma turned his head away for a moment before looking back up at her again.

"No. I almost didn't want to actually..." he mumbled, looking away again, almost as if he was guilty of something, before sitting up suddenly; his back facing her.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked softly, reaching over and touching his shoulder as let his hands hang in the open space between his knees, while he propped his elbows on his knees.

There was a slight pause before Ryoma sighd and turned to face her, ready to tell her everything. However, as luck may have it, an all-too-familiar voice stopped him, much to his annoyance.

"Sakuno, look! It's Ryoma-sama!" Ryoma twitched, while Kyo simply blinked, watching Ryoma curioiusly, before turning her attention to the pair of girls (one running, the other stumbling behind her) approaching them.

Kyo opened her mouth, but almost immediately, Ryoma put his hand over her mouth. "Don't ask. Please. For my sake." When he removed his hand, Kyo scowled, but shut her mouth.

"T-Tomoka, please! He looks busy, we should just come back later." protested the stumbling girl, her curled, shoulder blade-length auburn flying behind her, threatening to break out of the clasp that held it pinned up.

"Sakuno, what are you ta- Hey!" Tomoka, long-legged, loud-mouthed, short skirt and flip-flop adorning, with orange-redish shoulder-length hair and all came to a near screeching halt in front of the pair the second she spotted Kyo, who (despite being somewhat startled) was gradually catching on to the situation at hand.

"Uhm...hello?" Kyo gave an awkward wave to Tomoka, and a slight apologetic look to Sakuno, who half-heartedly smiled through her panting.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing with Ryoma-sama! Just who do you think you are? Sakuno, can you believe this?" Tomoka blurted, turning to glance at her friend, before returning to glare heatedly at Kyo, who inched ever-so-slightly closer to Ryoma's side; she had almost opened her mouth again, but Ryoma had already covered it before she could utter out a single sound.

"What I do, and who I associate myself with is nothing that involves any of your concerns, Osakada-san." Ryoma hissed, before letting his eyes flicker to the girl standing beside Tomoka, finally catching her breath. "Hello, Ryuzaki. You look well." he gave her a slight nod, and she returned it with a small smile, before looking over at Kyo and smiling a little more.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun. Thank you, I have been well." she then looked back at Kyo and bowed. "I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, and this is my friend, Tomoka Osakada." Sakuno gestured to Tomoka, who crossed her arms and turned away, but grunted something of a hello.

"I'm Kyo. It's very nice to meet you too. Both of you." Kyo replied politely, before Ryoma could cover her mouth.

"Well, _Kyo_, we-" Tomoka started, when Sakuno cut her off.

"-have to go... Find my grandmother, she was supposed to meet us here, but it seems that she is late. Come on, Tomoka." Sakuno took her friend's wrist and gave it a small tug.

"But-"

"Before, Obaa-chan decides to leave and we have to walk home." Sakuno replied, tugging a little harder until Tomoka gave up and trailed behind her. "It really was nice meeting you, Kyo-san. Goodbye Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called over her shoulder as she dragged a fuming Tomoka away.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, before Kyo decided to open her mouth. However, as soon as she did, Ryoma stood up, her bag slung over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Hey! That's my bag! Ryoma, get back here!" she shouted, jumping to her feet, slightly losing her balance, but by the time she was steady on her feet, he and her bag had disappeared. "Where'd he go...?" she mumbled, looking left and right, before returning to the tree they were sitting under, and picking his jacket off the ground.

Kyo sighed, dusting off the jacket, before folding it over her forearm and deciding to go out and search for the boy with her tennis bag.

"Idiot..." she grumbled as her stomach growled, "...my wallet was in there."

**Okay, so I lied about the past/future thing, but that's coming soon.**

**Next Chapter:** Kyo looks for Ryoma, and Ryoma tells her a story

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Four: Headaches

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

He scowled as he drill the ball against the abused rebounding board for the zillionth time that day (meaning, within the past two hours), subconsciously surprised that he hadn't broken a string yet, while the rest of his mind flashed through the memories he still held of Junior High School in Japan, when he didn't have her there by his side.

He paused, cocking his wrist ever-so-slightly, waiting before slicing the ball as hard as he could, sending it ripping back into the wall. He blinked, his vision showing bright blue skies and white fluffy clouds. He sat up, only to growl and cradle his spinning head in his hands, hissing at the pain that shot through his body, and the tenderness of the forming bruise on his head.

"You never really have been one with the best tap of common sense, you know that?" Ryoma lifted his head gingerly, wincing at the pain that resounded through him, especially at the pounding sounds of closing in footsteps. He scowled in the direction of the voice, not able to lift his head enough to meet their eyes.

"Oh shut up, Kyo." he growled through gritted teeth as the girl knelt down next to him, and gently pried her racket from his hand, setting it down beside her, before lifting his head and setting something soft underneath to act as a cushion.

"Well, it's not my fault you're in this position, now is it? What did you expect would happen if you hit a ball with that much slice, and having the temper you do, despite the incredibly slim chances of it actually hitting you, it was pretty much obvious that it was going to come back at you." she replied, standing up to get her bag that he had leant against the fence, and bringing it over. She set the bag beside her as she sat down beside him, and smirked. "It's a little something called karma." she said, smirking a little more when he scowled, before attempting to turn away, only to growl in pain.

"Do me a favor, would you?" he hissed, pointing slightly to the jacket under his head. "Prop me up a little, please?" he asked, and Kyo quirked an eyebrow, before sighing, and lifting his head, and jacket, onto her lap.

"Happy, your highness?" she asked, and he smirked.

"Much." he replied with a small smile, as he reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"What is it?" Kyo asked, seeing his golden eyes looking up at her with a strange hint in them that she had never seen before. "Is something wrong?" she asked again, but this time he simply chuckled and shook his head, despite the pain.

"No. Not anymore, at least." he mumbled, still watching her.

"Then what is it?" she asked, still slightly worried if maybe he _had_ hit his head a little too hard.

"I really did miss you, Kyo." he whispered, and Kyo's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled gently, and reaching forward to stroke his hair gently. "Do you have any idea what three years without you does to a guy? It's a cruel world you know." he said pleadfully, and Kyo laughed at the pathetic expression he was giving her as he pouted.

"I find it hard to believe that it was _that_ bad, Ryoma."

"Did you even _see_ Tomoka?" he asked, and Kyo smirked.

"Fine, but come on. Up, I'm hungry, you took my wallet, and people are starting to stare at us." Kyo hissed, trying to nudge the boy off her lap, but he refused to move. "Come on, Ryoma."

"Hmmm... No."

"Ryoma!"

"Owww, stop yelling, Kyo."

"Get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

"God, you're irritating, fine."

"Hmmm... I win- OW!" Ryoma groaned as he carefully peeled himself off the pavement of the practice court, turning his head to watch Kyo stand, dust of her skirt, and walk away, with her bag. She stopped at the gate, and looked over her shoulder, smirking.

"Come along, Ryoma, or I'll tell your dad you already left and that he can just leave. Actually, he probably already has; well, it looks like you're walking home than!" Kyo called, rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. Ryoma glared at the space she had just been standing, but he felt his expression lighten at the thought of seeing her again; and he soon found himself on his feet, tugging on his jacket, and starting after her.

" #!*% woman, you could have at least said 'please'." he growled, turning the corner and starting into a jog to catch up to her.

**Okay, I lied again, sorry!**

**Next Chapter:** No promises, but cute Ryo/Kyo moments ahead!

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Five: Please

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

Kyo sighed as she sat on the farther end of the park, away from the tennis courts, on the hill that overlooked the festival grounds and the lake, watching the sun set over the trees, eating pokey quietly, reflecting on what it was like to see Ryom again, when...

"A simple, 'please' would have worked you know." Kyo turned around, a piece of pokey innocently hanging in her mouth. "That can't be good for you." he added, and she scowled.

"It's just pokey, and besides, you and I both know 'please' would never work for you." she replied, pulling the box of pokey away when he attempted to reach for it. "Ahahah, no. This is mine." she teased, putting another stick on her mouth, only to have Ryoma grasp the other end and attempt to pull it free, before resulting in breaking it.

"Meany, you're no fun." Kyo pouted, turning away from him as he sat down beside her, warpping an arm around her bare shoulders and pulling her in to lean against his shoulder.

"Yes, I know, I'm just no fun at all, right?" he teased, and Kyo rolled her eyes as she gently rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You've gotten taller, you know." she whispered, and he smirked.

"And you've lost the glasses." he replied, and Kyo punched his chest playfully, keeping her head on his shoulder. "Ow... hey now, no hitting." he scolded playfully, and Kyo hit him again, making him laugh.

"Contacts, genius; now you can actually see my eyes." she chuckled, and Ryoma smirked, lifting his right hand to hold her chin, tilting her face up so he could see her eyes.

"Coffee brown." he said, and Kyo blinked.

"What?"

"Your eyes. The color of your eyes is Coffee brown." he said, and Kyo blinked even more.

"Uhm... thank...you?" she replied, and Ryoma chuckled, catching her off guard.

"You've changed, Kyo." he finally side, realeasing her chin and smirking.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" she asked, and he sighed.

"A good thing, idiot. You've gotten older." he said, and Kyo hit him again.

"That's not something you say after not seeing someone for three years! Especially not to a girl, you idiot!" she exclaimed, attempting to pull away, but he pulled her closer, and she landed in his lap, making him smirk, while she scowled and turned her back to him as she warpped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know that isn't what I mean."

"I do?"

"You should." he replied, and Kyo sighed, as she turned her eyes back to the rest of the setting sun over the trees across from the lake. "But I was being serious."

"About me being older?" Kyo asked in confusion and Ryoma shook his head.

"No, about you changing, and about it being a good thing." he said, and Kyo raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to respond, but suddenly sneezed at the sudden chill that washed over her; regretting not bringing a jacket with her as she sneezed again. "A little cold?" he teased, and Kyo scowled, but nodded nevertheless, and accepted the jacket that he draped over her shoulders, hugging it to her as she leaned back against him.

"You know, I really did miss you, Ryoma." She whispered as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It's been so long, and so much has happened; it's been harder than I thought." she mumbled softly as she felt Ryoma lean forward, his grip around her waist tightening, and resting his chin on her shoulder, judging by the soft prickles of raven-tinted hair that brushed against her cheek, causing her to giggle. "Hey, cut that out, your hair tickles, Ryoma!" she laughed, but Ryoma simply smirked in response and pulled her closer, resting his cheek against hers as more of his hair brushed her skin.

"It's been great to see you too, Kyo; but I have to ask..." Ryoma paused, "Why'd you come back?"

"That's the thing..." she mumbled, as she turned to head to look at him, her dark brown eyes hazed with sorrow and confusion.

"Kyo...?" Ryoma removed his chin from her shoulder and took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. He'd never seen her like this before, not ever since he had met her.

"Ryoma, I-" Kyo started, but before she could finish her sentence, her phone went off and she stood up, pulling out of Ryoma's arms and walking a few feet away. Ryoma watched her gently, reluctant to let her up, but she soon came back and he rose to his feet, experimentally placing his hands gently on her waist as she came to stand before him, her head hanging slightly. "I have to go. I'm sorry." she mumbled, moving to remove his jacket from her shoulders, but he shook his head.

"Keep it, you can give it back to me tomorrow, at school." Ryoma said, softly as began to walk beside her. However, at the mention of school, kyo's head dropped slightly, and her grip on Ryoma's jacket tightened as she bit her bottom lip uneasily.

Ryoma stopped and gave Kyo a hard look, holding her by the shoulders as she avoided his piercing golden eys- if she saw them, she knew she'd break down right there and then.

Seeing the confliction etched onto her face, Ryoma sighed, and pulled her into a warm hug, stroking the back of her head gently as his other arm went around her back.

"You don't have to tell me." he mumbled into her hair, getting ready to continue when she interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma..." she whispered, her voice barely able to hold as she rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes and hugged him back, her arms warpping around his waist.

"For what?" Ryoma asked, pulling her only a few inches away to see her face that was twisted with an expression of guilt and uncertainity. She bit her lip again and Ryoma's brow furrowed, "Kyo..." he warned as the girl lowered her gaze and turned her head away. "Kyo, look at me." She did, regretfully, but all the same she did so anyways.

"Now tell me what's wrong...please?" He asked, softer now, and Kyo's tight lips twitched into a half-hearted smile, as she she lifted her hands away from his waist and up to her eyes to wipe away a few straying tears that glistened in the corners. She then looked at him and her smile faultred under his duantingly serious gaze.

"Ryoma I...I'm...um..." Kyo paused, looking down again, slightly scared of how he'd react, but he waited patiently for her to continue, and when she did, it came out in a gush of unsettling words that he ruefully understood with a piercing clarity. "Ryoma,I'mnotattendingSeishunwithyou!I'msosorry!" she sputtered, and Ryoma froze, as they stood in an air of uneasy tension, before Ryoma started to laugh. "Ryoma!"she exclaimed as her best friend began to calm his laughter onto a deep chuckle.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, but I'm still trying to figure this out...when were you so funny?" he asked, and Kyo deadpanned, shaking her head.

"Since I was being serious, Ryoma, that's when." she grumbled, and Ryoma's grin fell.

"_What?_" he hissed, looking at her with wide eyes, and she shook her head, looking pained by the revelation he was having.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma... I tried to tell my parents to let me enroll, but they refused. My dad said that I have to enroll at the same school with a few of his business parnters' childern so that connections could run smoother; it's the whole reason we're even here... Ryoma, I'm so sorry, but at least they said that you could come and stay over anytime you please! They apologized because they knew how badly I wanted to go to school with you, so that's what they came to in order to comprimise. They even said that, when it came to attending business parties for deals and whatnot, that they'd let me stay with you if your parents allowed, or that I was allowed to drag you along for company if you wanted to come." she said with a small giggle at the thought of Ryoma in a nice suit; the same thought Ryoma had scowled at, but if it was for Kyo, he'd suffer through it for her sake.

"Okay..." Ryoma said, attempting to smile at the idea, but Kyo could tell that it was torture to him and she laughed at that sickened countenance that ended as the result to his musings. Ryoma sighed, his awkward smile falling as they headed towards the parking lot to meet up with her mother. "Aside from that minor inconveince, if you're not going to Seishun, where _are_ you going?" he asked, and Kyo smirked at the relief that crossed his face from relieving his haphazardous smile, but then paused at the answer to his question, not comepletely wishing to answer, but she did anyways, hesitant on the response once it left her lips.

"Hyotei..."

**Cliffy! I love you guys! Review, and enjoy! The next chapter has RyoxKyo fluff that's just adorable!**

**Next Chapter: **RyoxKyo fluff, and Ryoma is forced to accept the pain of being held at a distance (sad puppy Ryoma)

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Six: Picture frames and Photographs

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

_"Hyotei..."_

Ryoma stopped walking and looked at Kyo with an expression of true bafflement, but before she could open her mouth to speak, a voice yelled from a black Toyota Camry parked nearby the entrance to the park, and she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Ryoma, I-" she began, but she stopped, blushing as she felt his lips touch her forehead, holding her there for several moments before releasing her. When Ryoma looked down to see her reaction, he smirked to see Kyo blushing gently, and her chuckled, resting his chin on top of her head as he hugged her one last time.

"It's okay, just go ahead; your mom's waiting, you should go." he mumbled, and Kyo sighed, wanting to say something , but he stopped her again. "Kyo, I don't care what school you go to, so long as I have you back as the same old Kyo in the end, okay?" he whispered, and Kyo nodded into his chest, making him smile as they began to pull away. Kyo began to step back, until Ryoma held her at an arm's length and smiled. Not a smirk, a sincere smile that graced his handsome, and maturing face perfectly; a smile that Kyo could easily get used to seeing. She smiled back, and Ryoma felt his heart soar, but then drop as she let go of his hands, and took another step back, towards her car.

"So... I'll see you around, right?" she asked, and Ryoma smirked slightly.

"Yeah, you have my number, just call." he replied, and Kyo blinked in confusion.

"I do?" she asked, and he nodded he nodded towards the left pocket of his jacket, and Kyo looked down, slipping her hand inside and extracting a small piece of paper, she smieked and shook her head, sliding the paper back into the pocket.

"I guess I do." she said with a smile, and Ryoma grinned. "And I'll be sure to hold you to your word, okay?"

Ryoma chuckled, and gave her a nod as he stood rooted to his place as he watched her turn around, looking over her shoulder to wave goodbye as she opened the car door, just as he called after her. She paused, and Ryoma's expression became serious.

"Just...be careful, okay?" he asked, and she paused, letting him continue, "Don't let them change you, okay? You can call me whenever, wherever, and even when you're bored...I can't lose you again." he said with a soft smile, and Kyo nodded in return, smile gently, before waving and getting into the car, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he watched the car pulled out and drive into the distance. He meant what he'd said, he didn't want Hyotei to change Kyo, she was too good for the bunch of annoying, whining rich kids that attended the school, but most of all he worried about how she'd be effected by Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei tennis regulars.

Ryoma sighed, running a hand through his hair before starting home. He was just around the corner, when his father pulled up and pulled him inside their car, laughing at his half-shivering son.

"What happened to your jacket?" Nanjiroh asked, and Ryoma blinked, attempting to play innocent with his father, who with which he had managed to sew up their relationship a little bit over the years since junior high school.

"What jacket?" he asked, and his dad smirked, leaning back in his seat and focusing on the road. He knew it would happen eventually, but about who he was clueless, only Ryoma was aware that Kyo had returned, and he wasn't planning on telling his dad anytime soon, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

Kyo sighed as she flopped down onto her bed in her pajamas, thinking about how drastically her day had gone from horrible to surprisingly great in a matter of minutes. From breaking the strings on her favorite racquet after catching a glimpse of one of her father's biggest business partners' son. She didn't know his name, but meeting him once was enough to irritate her to no end. And because of him, she double-faulted seveal games, letting a girl thath was nowhere near as good as her to start catching up.

Strangely enough, when they saw a hoard of girls rush past their court, Kyo was able to take the upper-hand and finish the match at 6-0, 6-4. However, despite being unhappy with the result, Kyo thanked her opponent politely and was about to get some lunch, when she saw someone very familiar-looking fall awkwardly out of a tree by the courts.

At first she snickered at the amusement of it all, but as she drew closer, she was shocked to who she found it was.

Kyo smirked at the thought; she honestly hadn't expected it to be Ryoma, but meeting him again was...pleasantly unexpected. In all honesty, she originally thought the boy was too tall to be Ryoma, and that he looked older. A more angular jaw bone, longer, darker hair, broader shoulders, a longer torso and legs. That plus the absence of his trademark Fila cap and his tennis bag had her doubting that it was really him, but the second he opened his eyes, ones of cat-eye gold, she knew it was him.

Kyo sighed, standing up from her bed and standing in front of the full mirror in her bedroom, looking herself over in the mirror. She'd never really been one for looks, but seeing him made her feel slightly self-conscious. She examined herself in the mirror; she'd filled out over the years, grown a few inches taller, and lost some of the baby fat from her childhood, but it wasn't really anything drastic. Her hair grew a little longer, flowing past her shoulders, and her voice wasn't shrill anymore, now it had depth, and she wasn't afraid of singing anymore like she used to.

She sighed. Okay, so he was right to an extent about her changing, but on the inside she didn't feel any different about him, that she was sure of.

She paused, mulling over her thoughts, before flopping back onto her bed, and groaning as she stared at the screen of her phone. Ryoma's number was displayed on the screen, accompanied by a picture of him as a six-year-old, hugging his racquet. She gave the screen a longful look, before holding her phone to her heart; there were so many questions whizzing around in her head as she thought about possibly calling him like he had asked, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma sat at his desk, holding a picture frame that held a photo of Kyo and himself at the faire for her birthday, the week beforehis family had left for Japan three years ago. He smiled as memories from that wandered into his head.

They had been sitting on the beach for the most of that night, after spending almost all day running around the faire, never once leaving the other's side. He remebered asking her what she wanted for her birthday:

_She pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest as she dug her toes into the soft sand beneath them. She gazed at her feet for several seconds before raising her eyes to the horizon, watching as the sunset fell over the edge and the sky gradually darkened. After some time she eventually looked over at him, and then back at the ocean, a soft smile gracing her soft, pale pink lips as her shoulder length brown hair blew in the gentle breeze._

_"Ryoma, if you're expecting me to say that I want you to stay, I hate to disappoint you," she said with a small giggle at the pout her friend had given her. "But really, I can't make you stay; this is a huge opportunity for you, you're so lucky, I wish I could go to another country to play tennis to get better! But for my birthday, my first wish is just for you to be happy, but along with that, I want you to promise me that you won't ever forget about me, California, the ocean, anything. My wish for my birthday is that you'll never forget about this, and that you'll save a spot for me when I come to get you, okay?" Kyo turned to look at him, brown eyes glowing in the moonlight and faire lights as her friend nodded and they left the beach together._

Ryoma smiled at the memory; he never had broken that promise, even after three long years of her absence in his life, he'd never forgotten her. He had copies of this very photo made for him; keeping one safely tucked in his tennis bag, his wallet, even his locker for sometime, just to always have with him, but he still found the very one in his hands his favorite.

Though, he almost felt guilty, because there had been one point in his life where he had wondered if she'd really ever come back for him, if he'd ever see her again. It was in his Junior year in Junior High, where he had started to grow more fond of Sakuno's company as she managed to remain calm around him. They'd grown closer than he had anticipated, and he had even pondered the idea of starting a relationship with her. However, it was when he'd received a small package from California on his birthday that it all came back to him.

It was a present from Kyo, the braided shark-tooth necklace he had wanted every since he was little. It surprised him that she still cared even to send him a present, even more that she even remembered him. She had sent a note too, having it get lost in the postal service and arriving a week later, but all the same it made him feel better, and less alone.

Ryoma chuckled at the memory, before setting the photo down and rising from his seat. He went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, his thoughts still wandering about Kyo, even as he brushed his teeth. Spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, Ryoma flicked his long bangs out of his eyes, makng the note to get his hair cut before Monday. Yes, they'd probably tolerate it tomorrow at the school's open house, but he doubted that they'd accept it once school started.

He left the bathroom and dropped onto his bed, then rolling over and reaching for his phone of the side table, checking for any messages, hoping to find at least one from Kyo. He sighed in defeat and tossed his phone at his tennis bag across the room after finding the screen void of any notices. He stared blankly at the ceiling for who-knows how long, until he heard a buzzing erupting from the far corner of his room. He sat up, completely forgetting about his phone until it was too late. He shot off the bed, darting for the phone ringing in the corner, but he was too late and _'1 missed called from Kyo'_ flashed repeatedly on the screen.

"Damn..."

**Okay! Chapter Six is over! Now, I need everyone's opinion! Should I have Ryoma tag along to Kyo's school's open house and have the chapter full of discreet RyoxKyo OOC fluff or should she go alone and have Ryoma mope until he eventually invites her to go to his with him?**

**You Choose!**

**Next Chapter:** You know the deal! Tell me, either way it'll be cute!

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Seven: Whole Again

* * *

**Note: this story takes place during the summer after Ryoma's third year of Junior High, so he's 14, and he's going into his freshmen year of Senior High, soooooooo...Yeah.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this, Kyo. You're just going to the school's open house, you're overreacting, everything is going to be fine, you're just paranoid." He said flatly as his female friend on the other end continued to fuss over her new school's open house.

"And I have every right to be! Ryo-chan, the heartless never do second impressions, if I want to be accepted, or even left alone, I have to present myself nicely. I'm just scared that it's too plain!" she complained, and Ryoma wasn't sure if he should chuckle or roll his eyes.

"Care to explain how that could even possibly be true? I mean, you of all people, should know that Kyo Misaharu is anything _but_ plain." he said softly, and Kyo smiled softly, as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You think?" She asked, and Ryoma sighed.

"Send me a picture, I'm sure you look fine." he said gently, and Kyo sighed, turning the phone away from her and angling the camera towards her mirror, taking a picture and sending it to the boy.

Ryoma paused, opening the file Kyo had sent him, before smiling slightly. What he had said earlier was suddenly an understatement; in his eyes, Kyo no longer looked 'fine', she looked stunning. She wore a spaghetti-strapped, baby blue sun dress with a daisy here and there, along with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist that tied in a small bow in the back. On most girls the style would look a tad plain, but on Kyo it was perfect. He smiled again, he had always liked seeing her in dresses, even though he wouldn't admit it to her face, it revealed a more playful and gentle side of her that her tom-boyish shorts and T-shirts hid.

"Ummm... Ryoma? You still there?" she asked, and Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still here, but what's up with the funny face?" he asked, hearing her groan over the other end and chuckled slightly.

"I'm supposed to look confused, but that's beside the point, Ryo-chan! I mean, how do I look?" she asked, and Ryoma paused, unsure how to word his opinion; to be an #!*% , or not to be...

"You look like Kyo to me." he said flatly, and Kyo felt like throwing her phone across the room, _'Gosh, why does he have to be so hopeless?'_

"Ryoma! That's not what I meant!" she complained, and Ryoma chuckled. "Stop laughing, I'm being serious here, Ryoma!"

"I know, I know..." he stiffled another chuckle, before continuing. "Look, Kyo. If you _really_ want my opinion, I think you look perfectly fine, it looks nice on you..."

"I can almost feel the 'but' coming..." she interjected, and Ryoma sighed.

"But..." he said softly, almost feeling selfish to say it, "I don't think you should wear it." he said, and Kyo blushed, she could only imagine his reasoning.

"W-Why's that?"

"Kyo... trust me on this, okay?" he took a deep breath, praying that their conversation wasn't going to end with her yelling at him.

"Okay? But what's wrong with wearing the dress?"

"I've seen how the guys at Hyotei are, Kyo... you'll be... easy prey..." he said softly, hearing Kyo go silent over the other end. "Kyo, please, I only-"

"No, I understand... I'll call you later... Good-bye, Ryoma."

"Kyo... please, you know that isn't what I meant."

"Yeah, I know, it's just... I'm scared of not fitting-in, Ryo... I mean, I've heard so much about this school, and how promenant and expensive it is, and... and...-"

"Kyo."

"...and what if I don't know anyone... or I do something wrong... or..."

"KYO!"

"...what?" Ryoma let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his raven locks as he tried to come up with the right words to ease his best friend's racing nerves.

"Fitting-in is as good disappearing, Kyo." he said experimentally, shaking his head slightly as the imagine of her confused expression popped into his head.

"But..."

"Kyo, you shouldn't change the person you are in order to fit-in there. You don't belong there, Kyo. You're too... well... Kyo_ish_." he said flatly, and Kyo blinked, holding the phone up to her ear as she held up a different dress in front of the mirror.

"Since when did I become an adjective?" she asked, and Ryoma chuckled, standing up from his seat on the edge of his bed and going to his own closet.

"It'd take too long to describe you, Kyo." he replied, smiling at the soft sound of her giggling over the other end. "Clumsy, talkative, hyperactive, oblivious, ecentric-"

"Hey! I am not ecentric!"

"-Childish, naive, kind, generous, open-minded..." Ryoma hesitated as her protests ceased, "Do I really need to continue?"

"Maybe...?" she drew the word out and he chuckled, pulling out a pair of khakis and sleek, black tennis shirt that had thin, wired-like lines of red criss-crossing and circling across the fabric.

"Ha! Nice try, Kyo." he laughed, setting the phone down and tugging his pajama shirt over his head. "But anyways, Seishun's having an open-house later today, you want to come?" he asked, pulling the fresh T-shirt over his head, before moving onto changing his pants.

"Oh? Why, this is new. Is _the_ Ryoma Echizen asking me to accompany him to an exclusive event?" she asked with a mockingly snobbish tone, causing Ryoma to pause at he slid his belt through the belt loops of the khakis. Amused by his silence, Kyo continued. "Oh, come on! You know I'm kidding! I don't suppose, you could throw in a tour of the local area while you're at it, huh?" she asked, and Ryoma heaved out a sigh.

"Are you seriously trying to bargain with me? You really _haven't_ changed a bit, Kyo." he laughed, going to the bathroom and running a wet comb through his hair, before shaking it dry with a towel.

"Please?" she asked softly, and he smirked.

"Why should I?"

"The fact that we haven't seen each other for the past three years isn't a good enough reason?"

"No."

"That we need to catch up?

"It doesn't call for a tour, Kyo."

"Hmph... It's my birthday?"

"Liar, your birthday is in June; try again."

"You want to show me around because of the overly-generous goodness of your heart?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, what do I need to do to convince you to just show me around?"

"Give me a good enough reason to waste a perfectly good Sunday in order to give you a tour around Tokyo."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You hate Marcy Evans, that annoying cheerleader who wears more make-up than a mime."

" #!*% it, how do you even remember that?"

"You're getting off-topic, Kyo."

"You're impossible! What's wrong with just wanting to spend some time with you?"

"Nothing. Wait by the front gates; I'll come by to pick you up at three. Have fun!" and with that, Ryoma flipped shut his phone and turned it off before Kyo could call back.

Never had he thought he'd miss being able to talk so freely until now. It was great to have Kyo back, he almost felt whole again.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter Seven is over! Now, I need everyone's opinion! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been sooooo busy! Between track and tennis and school and the newspaper and everything else in my hectic life, I haven't been able to think of a good way to continue this chapter after I lost it a few months ago.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter:** Kyo goes to Hyotei's open-house, while Ryoma roams throughout the city, thinking of where he could take Kyo.

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Eight: Unbroken Promises

* * *

**Note: I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy, so trust me when I say, I will try to get back on track. In fact, I've already started updating some of my other stories! But anyways, thanks again for all the support, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

She was nervous.

It was as plain as day to anyone that bothered to look in their direction as the pair stood just outside the front gates of Hyotei Academy; home to some of the city's richest, snobbiest, and most morally insecure teenagers.

Whispers around them made her grip on his hand tighten, her bright brown eyes grow wider, and her entire body stiffen; Ryoma was tempted to compare her to a deer caught in the headlights, but bit his tongue. Yes, he found her anxiety slightly amusing but something about her posture was off, her hands were shaking; he was surprised. Ryoma had never known Kyo to be the nervous type, she'd always been energetic and adventurous, dragging him along on exploits that frequently landed them into trouble. To see her so insecure, so uneasy, something had to be wrong, he just couldn't understand what was bugging her.

"Kyo?" he gave her a small nudge with his elbow, but her gaze never weavered from her feet. Ryoma frowned, taking a step around the girl, placing himself between her and the accusing stares of the students and parents standing inside the gates. He tried again, hoping she'd respond before he'd have to do something drastic. Still no response. Ryoma sighed, lowering his head onto her shoulder and closing his eyes, trying to think of another solution, when he heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"Yushi, isn't that Seigaku's runt?" Ryoma resisted the urge to groan as the pair grew closer, looking smug. Turning his head, Ryoma opened an eye and shot the bi-spectacled boy a sharp look as he turned to answer his doubles partner.

"One would assume so, Gakuto, but it's unusual for him to be with a girl who appears to be here for the open-house." Ryoma's eyes narrowed, his sharp gaze catching the once-over inspection the acrobat was giving Kyo.

Shifting his weight, Ryoma straightened up to stand at his full height, lifting his head and meeting their gazes with an even stare. His feline-like eyes narrowed as his gaze fell upon the second of flamboyant doubles pair, Mukahi Gakuto. The senior flinched, inching back and hiding behind his doubles partner while Ryoma took a small step in front of Kyo. Yushi, however, raised an eyebrow towards the first year, silently inquiring about Ryoma's protectiveness, something that hadn't been present around his other female peers. In a normal situation, Yushi might have even asked the boy about the girl beside him, but too many pieces of the puzzle were missing and the older teen was not in the mood for making a scene in front of the school during tours. On the other hand, Gakuto's train of thought was chugging along in a completely different direction. Leaning past Yushi's shoulder, Gakuto tried to get a better look at Kyo, but his efforts were in vain when Ryoma blocked his view.

He didn't want to give off the 'overprotective boyfriend' aura, but ever since they had been little, Ryoma had looked after her, keeping her safe from playground bullies to premature and flirtatious teenage boys. In fact, standing there as Kyo timidly stepped up to stand beside him, releasing his left hand to hold his right, and shyly avoiding the gazes of her senpai-tachi, Ryoma found himself recalling the promise he'd made Kyo when they were nine:

Flashback

_It was sunny and warm, just another beautiful day in Southern California, the bright blue skies filled with fluffy white clouds, and the tall oaks and palm trees full of morning birds tweetering and chirping with delight as they basked in the warm 10:34 sun. It was the start of a beautiful May morning, when..._

_"Stop it, you bully! Give it back!" shouted a small girl. Big coffee-brown eyes expressed hurt as tears brimmed dangerously, and her bottom lip quivered, despite her attempts to save her favorite teddy bear. Surronded by a group of teenage boys barely over the age of thirteen, she continued to jump for her bear, only causing the boys more amusement with each failed attempt, while her waist-length braid of dark brown hair continued to flop about behind her._

_Letting out a stubborn huff, the girl glared up at the bullies: a pair of red-headed twins with bright green eyes and freckles, and a tall, blue-eyed and curly blonde-haired boy, who was currently dangling the toy just out of her reach._

_She hadn't been doing anything wrong when they came over. She had only come to see Ryoma play in the city tournament that was being held in the park about a block away form her house. Although she'd never admit it to his face, she loved watching him play, he made it all look so easy, so fluid, so perfect. However, as it may seem, Ryoma wasn't just a great tennis player, but he was also psychic because he had offered to teach her how to play almost immediately after her first visit to one of his matches. It had been two years since he had started teaching her, and their lessons soon turned into three, somethings four hour trips to the local tennis courts. And, while he would continue to comment on her improvement session after session, she coudln't beat him; it didn't stop her from trying though._

_However, despite their routine sessions of Saturday mornings, today was one of those exception they often made for each other, it was a tournament day. Which also meant that the other would normally be present thorughout each match, whether it was for Ryoma or herself, they were always there for each other, and today was Ryoma's chance to gain a spot in the Junior's U.S. Open Qualifiers in New York, and she wasn't going to miss it for the world._

_And she didn't. In fact, she was able to watch the entire match, before nearly tackling the boy in a hug the moment he set foot outside of the court. Although he wasn't very expressive in public, she knew he appreciated her appearance there, and they had then found a table to each the lunch she had helped her mother make for them, before he mumbled something about being thirsty and she jumped at the opportunity. At first, he was apprehensive, reluctant to let her go off by herself, no matter how many times she argued that she'd be perfectly fine; but alas, she eventually won with a comment about him resting for his next match, and he grumbled in defeat, giving her ten minutes before he'd come looking for her._

_She'd bobbed her head eagerly, ten minutes was beyond enough time, and with that she skipped happily away from the yawning nine-year-old. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way, she had felt her feelings of admiration and sibling-like affection shift into a stronger, less childish gear, but she couldn't identify the feeling just yet. True, she cared for the boy -blatancy, arrogance, and all- and she knew that she would do anything in her power to help him pursue his dreams, but all of a sudden, it felt as if it was something deeper than simple care for a friend. Try as she might, she tried her hardest to see him like a brother, but it was getting harder and harder everyday, but she still didn't know why._

_With a sigh, the girl shrugged away her thoughts as she approached the vending machine and paused before it in order to ponder on what to get him after getting herself a bottle of apple juice. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat, that she had realized that there was a group of teenagers standing impatiently behind her. Giving a small apology, she turned back to the vending machine to think for a moment, before making her final decision and reaching for the button, when on of the boys started to complain._

_"Come on, little girl! I'm thirsty, and you're taking forever to choose!" complained the blonde, brushing his bangs out of the way of his bright blue eyes, before dramatically mocking his thirst with a round of dry coughing that brought laughter from his two red-headed companions._

_"I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure what he'd want.." she apologized softly, hugging the teddy bear Ryoma had given her on her sixth birthday closer to her, while her grip on her own drink tightened._

_"'He'? Who? Your little bear?" One of the red-headed boys taunted as he somehow plucked the bear from her arms and lifted him into the air with an amused smirk, before carelessly tossing it to his twin when she tried to snatch it back. Unbeknownst to her, the twin shook his head and pushed it back towrds his brother._

_"Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but he ain't real, so step aside before we have to punish the both of you." the boy sneered, glaring at his brother before holding the bear above her head._

_"Give him back!" she shouted, still trying to jump for her favorite stuffed animal. "Stop it, you bully!"_

_"'Bully'? Ooh, guys, maybe we should go, she's starting to scare me!" the same twin cackled, tossing the bear to the blonde, who smirked cruelly._

_"Give it back!" she cried again, her jumps gradually getting weaker as her legs grew more and more tired, leaving her only to gaze helplessly at her favorite teddy bear that was currently in the hands of the immature trio of teenagers. She was getting desperate as tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes and she began to sniff softly, when the blonde held the bear away and bent down at her level to give her a mocking pout._

_"Fine." he said, and her face brightened, before he continued, "But only if you buy each of us a drink for making us wait; my mom expected me home about five minutes ago and I still have a few blocks to go." he hissed, and she hiccupped._

_This wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything to deserve this! She just wanted to get Ryoma and her something to drink, and instead these boys come and not only tell her to buy them ALL drinks, but they also take her favorite teddy bear! While she knew she didn't have the money to buy a drink for all of them, she could care less, because at the moment, her main focus was on the poor stuffed animal they were keeping from her. It was her very favorite. She loved it more than anything, with its cream-colored fur, bright blue eyes and an adoreable blue scarf wrapped around its neck, it was a birthday present from Ryoma._

_She could still remember how he had told her that he didn't know what to get her. How he knew that she loved the winter, even though her birthday was in July, and that her favorite color was blue and that she still was looking for a new teddy bear after her old one was torn up by her old dog. Although it had all seemed like useless information to him, she had loved it the minute he handed it to her with a light pink blush on his cheeks when she practically tackled him in a happy hug. She loved that bear so much, and now they were trying to take it from her, and she couldn't do anything about it, but beg and plead and desperately try to get it back before she could start crying._

_"But... that's not my fault, if your mommy wanted you home five minutes ago, you should have left earlier." she replied bluntly, only half minding the thought that Ryoma's blantant way of speach was starting to rub off on her, while the teenager glared back at his snickering friends._

_"Shut up, guys!" he snapped, before turning back to her and sneering. "So what, this was supposed to be a short pit-stop, but either way don't you want Mr. Teddy back?" she could see her comment had unnerved him, and she frowned at the ridiculous name he had used to address her teddy bear._

_"His name is Henry." she said firmly, and the boy before her deadpanned, while his friends burst out in laughter as she continued, " And of course I want him back, but I don't have any more money for you..." she said, gazing down at the few quarters in her hands, before looking back up at the boy with a pitiful expression of sadness, but he didn't budge, as he straightened up and held the bear in front of him, dangling him by his scarf._

_"Well, you heard the girl, Henry. Looks like you'll be staying with me, I hope you like dogs." he chimed, starting to turn away, when she shot forward and grabbed onto his arm. "What the - Get off me!" the boy shouted, roughly pushing her away._

_Letting out a gasp, she hit the ground with a soft 'thud', glaring up at the teenagers as she reached up to wipe away the tears that had begun to leak from her eyes. She then opened her mouth, when someone stepped in front of her, blocking her vision of the trio. She didn't need to know who it was, nor did she have to imagine the look on the nine-year-old's face as cat-like amber eyes bore into the trio's, giving off the appearance of a very intimidating glare._

_"R-Ryoma..." she sniffed, carefully trying to stand up, only to fall over from a sharp pain in her ankle. To her surprise, Ryoma turned around and knelt down beside her, before turning back to face the teenagers._

_"Give back the bear." he growled, cat-like eyes narrowing as silence reigned for a brief moment, before one of the twins began to laugh. Amused, the teen reached over ruffle the nine-year-old's hair, when the boy stepped back and in fluid motion, held a tennis racquet in front of them, putting space between himself and the older boy. "Don't touch me." he hissed, reaching back once more to place a hand on top of the crying girl's head as his eyes flashed darker. "Or her."_

_The red-head retracted his hand and stepped back as his blonde friend scowled, before looking at the bear in his hand and then at the girl. It didn't make sense, it was only a bear._

_"I don't get it, it's just a stuffed toy, zillions of these things are sold, just buy a new one, it's simple." he said simply, tossing the stuffed animal carelessly into the air, unaware of the fury building inside of Ryoma at the sight of abused toy._

_"Just give him back!" Ryoma froze, turning slightly to see his friend sitting on her knees, her brown eyes still brimming with unshed tears. "Please... he's my favorite..." she begged, hanging her head as she leaned forward onto her hands and knees, causing the blonde to frown._

_"You little-" the blond began, before receiving a harsh slap to back of the head as the other twin, who had refused to take part in the tormenting, pushed past the blonde and snatched the bear away. Appalled, the blonde glared at his friend, but the red-head ignored him and instead held the bear out to her with an apologetic smile._

_"Enough is enough, Haru. You shouldn't have even taken her bear in the first place." he replied, before turning back to the girl as she eagerly snatched it from his hand, hugging it tightly. "I'm sorry about them, I should have stepped in earlier. We'll be going now." he said softly, and she looked up only briefly to offer a shy smile, before turning back to Ryoma shyly._

_"We're leaving." the boy hissed, turning back to his friend and brother, grabbing both of them by the collar of their shirts and dragging them away. "Now."_

_Once the teenagers were out of sight, Ryoma reached out and pulled the girl into a tight hug. He had always hated seeing her cry, it made him feel horrible, and this was no exception. Sighing, he pulled away and took hold of her hand and let her lean on him as he led them back to where their lunch sat, getting cold. Once they arrived, he forced her to sit on the bench as he tugged of her shoe and sock and began wrapping her foot without a word. Seeing her cry made him feel helpless, he loathed the feeling, and he made a silent vow to himself that he'd never let someone hurt her again._

_They stayed silent for a long time, and as Ryoma came closer to finishing wrapping her foot, she decided to speak._

_"R-Ryoma?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I...I'm sorry..."_

_This made Ryoma stop, and he looked up at her with a look that expressed complete confusion. What did she have to be sorry for? As far as he could see, she hadn't done anything wrong._

_"What for?" The girl looked away and remained silent for a few moments, before looking him in the eyes and answering._

_"I never got your drink."_

End Flashback

Ryoma turned towards Kyo, lowering his head as she spoke softly, shyly. Ryoma lifted his head, glancing at the Hyotei regulars briefly before looking back at Kyo. She gave him a small nod, before taking a deep breath, squeezing his hand before addressing the two tennis players.

"Pardon me, senpai-tachi, but I asked Ryoma-kun to come along because I felt uncomfortable with going by myself. Yes, my parents intend to enroll me here at Hyotei, but if you would please leave Ryoma-kun out of this? He is merely here because I asked him here, we have no desire to cause any trouble. So, if you don't mind, I would like to take the tour as I had originally intended." She bowed slightly, elbowing Ryoma into submission before taking his hand and turning away, leaving the two seniors standing outside the gates of Hyotei with baffled expressions that resembled Ryoma's.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kyo?" he asked the moment they had stopped inside the gates. Kyo shot him a playful glare, sticking her tongue out and making a face at his antics. Ryoma smiled at her, before reaching over and stealing the school map from her bag. He dead-panned.

"What's wrong?"

"This school has four levels." he said blandly, turning towards the senior high building and signing.

"Then, let's get started!" Ryoma glared at the girl's enthusiasm as she took him by the hand and hurried off, dragging him in tow.

* * *

**Okay! So I re-wrote chapter 8, but oh well! I hope you all liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Nine: Monkies and Rich Kids

* * *

**Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I updated this story... Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I'll try to put more up, but I've been so busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block! I know, bad excuse, but hey, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

As much as he hated admitting it, he knew Kyo was going to love Hyotei.

True, some of the country's most spoiled, pompous, and wealthy kids went to the prestigious school, but Kyo had always loved to learn and explore new things, and with a teaching staff that consisted of some of Japan's most esteemed intellectuals and endless opportunities in academics and extra-curricular activities, she was going to fit right in.

He knew that she was scared of sticking out too much, she always had been, but it didn't seem to matter how many times he told her that there was nothing wrong with standing out, each and every time she had told him the same thing:

_I know that I'm different, but I don't like feeling different._

It was endearing, really, because Kyo had no clue. She had always hated standing out, she would say that it brought too much unwanted attention, but the truth was that Ryoma loved her_ because _she was different. Ryoma shook his head and chuckled. It was a thought that always seemed to amuse him. She hated what he loved her for.

"You know, Ryoma, people are going to think you're mental if you continue laughing to yourself like that."

Ryoma looked up to see Kyo walking up to him, an amused smile on her lips as she approached him. It had been about an hour since they'd arrived to the open house and fortunately Kyo's attention span was relatively short and the tour was quick and efficient so they managed to see a large portion of the school grounds while they were there.

Now, however, all that was left to do was to visit the tennis courts and talk to the coach, the part of the day, they both had been dreading more than anything, just for different reasons. After that, they'd take their leave and spend the rest of the day catching up while Ryoma showed Kyo around Toyko.

"Um, is everything okay, Ryoma? You seem a little out of it." Ryoma blinked and glanced up to find Kyo looking concerned, her hand on his forehead to check if he was running a fever. He smiled slightly at the gesture before gently removing her hand from his forehead and straightening up off the wall his had been leaning on.

"Sorry, I wasn't really listening, what were you saying again?" he asked, smirking when she frowned at him and put her hands on her hips, preparing to chew him out, when he raised his hands in defense. "Relax, I was just kidding!" he exclaimed, laughing as she deflated and turned away from him, calling to him over her shoulder.

"Good luck finding your way out, now, Echizen." she said, waving the map in the air as she walked. "If you need me, I'll be at the tennis courts!" Ryoma paused, watching her for a few moments before coming to his senses and hurrying after her.

* * *

"That wasn't very kind of you, Kyo." he grumbled, catching up to her and snatching back the map. Kyo turned and pouted, reaching forward to grab the map when he pulled it away and out of her reach.

"Serves you ri- Hey! Ryoma, give me back that map! Jerk, that's no fair, you're taller than me!" Kyo exclaimed, glaring at her friend as he help the map over her head and smirked victoriously.

"Say 'please'."

"Why?"

"Just say it, or else I'm not giving you back this map." he bargained, dangling the map just out of her reach, setting a hand on her waist to make sure she didn't knock them both over in her attempts to grab the folded pamphlet.

"Fine. Ryoma, may I _please_ have the map back?" she asked with sigh, holding her hands out as he carefully lowered his arms and set the paper in her hands.

"There, now was that really so hard, Kyo?" he asked when she stuck her tongue out at him and looked at the map.

"Yes," she replied flattly, before taking his hand and leading the way again. "Now, come on, we need to find the tennis courts."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get there?" he asked suddenly, tugging on her hand and forcing her to wait for him to catch up.

"Because you aren't comfortable being here and I want to leave as soon as possible because you promised to show me around!" she replied, realizing what she said only a few seconds later and blushing before she continued. "Besides, I have seen you in a long time so I want to catch up and learn about what all you've been up to all these years."

Kyo looked away, obviously embarrassed by her own words, but Ryoma simply smiled and gave her a small nod before taking the map and searching for the tennis courts. Once he found them, he handed Kyo the map and began walking, leading her instead.

"Ryoma, wh-what are you doing?" she stammered, surprised by his sudden lack of resistance. Ryoma paused and turned to look at her as he answered.

"You said you wanted spend time together, right? So that means we should find the tennis courts as soon as possible so we can leave." he answered, watching as the smile spread across her face before nodding his head in the direction of the tennis courts. "Shall we proceed?" he asked. Kyo smiled, squeezing his hand and nodding.

"We shall."

* * *

"I'm starting to regret doing this, Kyo." Kyo looked her companion as he hung a little closer to her, he didn't let it show in the even gaze or strong set of his shoulders, but she could hear the uneasiness in his voice as his grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly.

The gesture made her smile and Kyo gently nudged him with her elbow, forcing him to loosen his grip enough for her to slip her fingers between his as they drew closer to the tennis courts. She knew he'd been uncomfortable throughout the tour, she didn't blame him; in fact, she was touched when he'd finally caved into coming along, his presence was more for her sake than her parents' concern about her getting lost.

"I know, but hopefully we won't have to be here for very long, I only need to find the coach." The girl replied, trying to reassure her friend with a smile, although she knew it wouldn't make him feel any better.

"It's not that I feel uncomfortable being watched, but..." Ryoma mumbled, glancing around the courts and recognizing a few familiar faces through the fence, noting that there were still a few missing. "...I don't feel like dealing with the Monkey King."

"Um... 'Monkey King'?" Kyo asked, trying to follow his gaze across the courts, when she accidentally bumped into someone. Turning, the first year could barely sputter out an apology before Ryoma appeared in front of her. "Ryoma?" Kyo blinked, leaning over to look past the boy to find him staring at the person she bumped into.

Kyo frowned, her eyes catching on the pin pinned to the students collar, signifying their grade and rank as her upperclassman. Her eyes widened and she stepped around Ryoma, ready to apologize when she caught the confident glint in his companions eyes as he stared down the senior.

"Monkey King." he said, smirking as the senior chuckled in response, his steely-gray eyes never leaving Ryoma's.

"It's been a while, Echizen."

* * *

**Okay, so I know that may not have been the BEST way to end the chapter and I'm pretty sure it was to be expected, but hey! I'm trying to work my way back into doing my stories, it's easier ssaid than done after six months of being SUPER busy!**

**~Smash41KMF **


	10. Chapter 10

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Ten: Just Business

* * *

**Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I updated this story... Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I'll try to put more up, but I've been so busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block! I know, bad excuse, but hey, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_"Monkey King." he said, smirking as the senior chuckled in response, his steely-gray eyes never leaving Ryoma's._

_"It's been a while, Echizen."  
__  
_"Ryoma!" Kyo exclaimed, causing the boy to look away as she elbowed him in the side before turning to bow towards the senior. "I'm so sorry, senpai. Please forgive him for being so rude." It was true that Ryoma had never really been one to be respectful to certain people, but today was not the day for him to go mouthing off to one of _her_ upperclassmen.

Ryoma, despite Kyo's irritation with him, refused to bow and continue to stare at the senior, glaring at him when he chuckled and turned his attention towards Kyo.

"Please, stand up, there is no need for such a cute first year to bow her head because of this runt." he said smoothly, even if the words were an insult to the younger boy. However, when Kyo hesitated in standing, the senior reached forward, smirking at Ryoma over Kyo's head, and gently took hold of the girl's chin before carefully forcing her to lift her head to look at him.

The action was slow and Atobe purposefully tried to prolong the contact by reaching for Kyo's hand once she was looking at him with hesitant brown eyes. However, as he reached for her free hand, he caught sight of the couple's clasped hands and smirked when Ryoma pulled her away and stepped forward. Atobe smiled and playfully scolded the boy.

"Now, now, Echizen, I was simply greeting an adoreable underclassman, so there is no need to be so forceful." Ryoma frowned, glaring at Atobe as he leaned past Ryoma and waved to a confused Kyo. "Atobe Keigo, I assume you are Toshiro's daughter, is that correct?"

Ryoma glanced back at Kyo to see her eyes widen a fraction at the mention of her father. She nodded and stepped forward, releasing Ryoma's hand in ordrer to give a polite bow.

"Yes, my father is Misaharu Toshiro. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Atobe-san, my name is Misharu Kyo." she replied lightly, much to Ryoma's surprise. It was as if there was another side to Kyo that had appeared over the years they had been apart, a Kyo that seemed to fit into the role of the being the polite, soft-spoken daughter of a businessman, the role her older sister was supposed to fill. It made Ryoma feel uneasy, especially when Atobe responded with equal politeness, an attitude Ryoma didn't know existed.

"Likewise, my father is very pleased to have your father's business now, he says the partnership is going to make his job much easier." Ryoma watched as Kyo smiled and nodded before reaching back and carefully taking hold of his hand again.

"Well, I can assure you that my father is equally pleased." she said gently, glancing at Ryoma before turning back to Atobe and smiling, "Although I would love to stay and talk with you, my parents are expecting us to be back soon, so I'm afraid we'll have to talk another time. It was pleasure meeting you though, Atobe-san." she said politely, secretly squeezing Ryoma's hand as Atobe bid her good-bye with a nod.

"Likewise. And Echizen..." he called, smirking at the boy as he paused to look at the senior. "I haven't forgotten about that stunt you pulled in Junior High School." Ryoma paused, but he soon returned the smirk, a challenging glint shining in his cat-like eyes.

"It was a good look for you, Monkey King," he said, "I'd be more than happy to do it again, if you'd like." and with that, Ryoma turned away and Atobe watched the two disappear into the crowd, chuckling to himself.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

**Okay, so I know it was a short chapter, but oh well, I didn't feel like writing a long one because I wanted to get them out of Hyotei as soon as possible. Forgive me, but I promise that the entire situation will be explained in the next chapter over smoothies and burgers. Haha, reviews are much appreciated.**

**~Smash41KMF **


	11. Chapter 11

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Eleven: Tears

* * *

**Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I updated this story... Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I'll try to put more up, but I've been so busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block! I know, bad excuse, but hey, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"For a girl, you still eat a lot." Ryoma remarked, watching his friend as she unwrapped her second hamburger. Kyo paused to scowl at the boy, her cheeks tinted a little pink as he laughed at her sudden bashfulness.

"And you're still as blunt as ever." she replied flatly, sticking her tongue out at him before returning to her burger. "Besides, these things are really good."

"Of course they are, did you expect me to take you somewhere where the food is bad?" he asked, snatching her smoothie and taking a sip before sticking his tongue out. "Eww, maybe I spoke too soon, why can't you drink strawberry-banana smoothies like normal teenage girls?" he complained, glaring at her as he tried to erase the taste of her grapefruit smoothie with his own orange and mango drink. Kyo giggled, watching the boy stick his tongue out in disgust and return her smoothie to her.

"Because I, unlike normal teenage girls, like the taste of grapefruit, Ryo-chan." she chimed, happily taking a sip of her smoothie when she saw him blush slightly. It took her a moment, but Kyo soon realized why the boy was blushing and grinned, even after all this time, Ryoma could still be embarrassed by things as little as an indirect kiss, although he'd never admit it. Instead, Ryoma took a bite of his hamburger and they let the amiable noises of the diner fill the space between them.

"You..." he eventually started, glancing out the window for a moment before looking back at her, "You never told me that your dad was working for Atobe." There, he said it, finally after the entire afternoon of walking around that damned school, he'd said it. Kyo paused, contemplating taking another sip of her smoothie when she saw the slightest look of hurt in his eyes. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it and looked away, they both knew that everything was slowly beginning to piece together in his mind.

"Is that why you're here?" he asked, watching her closely as she shifted in her chair, looking uneasy, as if she were trying to pick her words very carefully. He pressed further. "I thought you said that your dad didn't have any intentions of returning to Japan until you'd graduated. Kyo-"

"Ryoma, please!" she exclaimed, her hands hitting the table, desperation flashing in her dark brown eyes before she withdrew and looked down at her lap. Ryoma looked around, noticing that patrons at several of the surrounding tables were now watching them with wary curiosity. Ryoma then, glanced back at Kyo to see her fishing for her wallet, her head lower than before, avoiding his gaze.

"Kyo, wait, I-" he started, watching her place the money for her food on the table, refusing to look at him as she rose. However, try as she might, Ryoma rose with her, prepared to stop her when he saw the expression of hurt on her face and froze.

In all the years Ryoma had known the girl, Kyo had always been a bit of a crybaby, but not today. Today, there were no tears that clung to the corners of her eyes as she calmly left the diner, not in a run or a dash but a dignified walk. On the outside, she looked like Kyo, but all day Ryoma could feel that there was something different. The carefree, energetic Kyotomi Misaharu he'd always known had changed. On the surface she reflected the adventurous, bubbly girl he'd grown-up with, but something in her demeanor had changed while he was away. Twice today, she stood beside him and spoke to her upperclassmen with respect and with the tone of a member of the higher society, a quality she'd never possessed when they were kids. It was the type of attitude expected of her older siblings, and it made her a different person from the shy but loveable girl he'd fallen in love with years ago.

Ryoma sighed and turned back to the table of half-eat hamburgers and most of a grapefruit smoothie. He stood and stared at the money she'd left before taknig a deep breath and reaching into his own back pocket and taking out his wallet. Extracting enough money to pay for both of them and tip their waitress, Ryoma swept up her money and smiled, _"Of course she'd leave exact change."_

He then picked up the remainder of her smoothie and quietly left the diner, ignoring the stares of others as he looked up at the wall clock on his way out, before heading in the direction he'd seen Kyo go. As he walked, he couldn't get the thought of her out of his head, the look of hurt in her eyes as she walked away, the panic in her voice when she yelled at him.

Holding onto the putrid fruity drink in his hand and then glancing left and right, Ryoma trotted across the cross-walk and straight into the park. There were still things that he didn't know, something was bothering her, and he was determined to find out.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it was a short chapter, but oh well, I didn't feel like writing a long one because I wanted to get past all the boring stuff. Forgive me, but I promise that the entire situation will be explained in the next chapter (I lied last time, sorry^^). Haha, reviews are much appreciated.**

**~Smash41KMF **


	12. Chapter 12

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Twelve: What it Means to be There 

* * *

**Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I updated this story... Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I'll try to put more up, but I've been so busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block! I know, bad excuse, but hey, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Idiot, why doesn't he ever listen?" Kyo hissed, her hands clenched in fists as she walked.

There were times, when she really needed him, that Ryoma always knew just what to say to make everything feel better. However, there were also moments like these where he just didn't understand that even his inquisitive words cut deeper than a knife. There was a reason that she hadn't talked about her reason for coming to Japan, a reason that she didn't want him to know about her father's work joining with the Atobe Corporations. There was a reason for everything that had happened up until now, but there was also a reason she hadn't wanted him to know.

Seeing Ryoma at that tournament and spending the day with him, she couldn't remember ever being happier. She didn't want her father's business with the Atobe family to change that. She would be forced to spend time with the eldest son of the Atobe family, the one she could see didn't play well with Ryoma, the one she might be required to marry if the two businesses decide to merge in the near future. Until then, however, she wanted to enjoy the time she had with Ryoma, where they wouldn't have to worry about her father's business, or Atobe, or anything else. Ryoma was her safe haven, she escape from the nightmare she'd been forced into, the business parties, dresses and dances and all the polite, mannerly behavior.

She could see that it already surprised Ryoma. She'd never before been accustomed to acting polite and proper, but earlier she'd done it as if it were as natural as breathing. The notion terrified her. It was slowly changing her into a person she didn't recognize.

"Dammit," she sighed, glancing up into the orange-tinted skies. She hated with feeling, unable to say what she wanted because she knew it'd be frowned upon. She had become so used to it now that she couldn't even bring herself to cry out in frustration like she would when she was little. Walking over to the stone edge of the fountain she knelt down and pounded on the smooth stone surface. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she exclaimed before folding her arms and staring at her reflection in the water, ignoring the stares and whispers of the curious bystanders.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" she mumbled to herself, gazing absently at the water, her mind beginning to wander. However, as her fingers began dancing across the water almost methodically, the sudden appearance of a grapefruit smoothie startled her onto her feet.

"Because life isn't fair." came her response as golden eyes met dark brown: Kyo froze, "Dammit..."

"Why did you follow me, it's late. Don't you have to get up early tomorrow?" She asked, refusing to face him. She knew it was cowardly, but she knew she'd break down the moment they made eye contact. She wanted to be strong. "Your parents are going to worry about you if you aren't home soon."

"And you think yours won't?" he snapped, a little harsher than he'd meant to, but it couldn't be helped, she wasn't being reasonable. Ryoma sighed and flopped down on the edge of the fountain, his eyes boring a hole in her back, urging her to turn around and talk to him. Normally, Ryoma left people alone and avoided being nosy. Kyo, however, he'd never let her face something alone, it was the promise he'd made to himself around the safe time he swore to always protect her.

It sounded selfish and mean, but he knew now was not the time to be gentle with the girl, especially since she was having second thoughts about something. It was obvious, her desperate attempts to hide her uneasiness, but he could hear it in her voice; see it in the way she stood. It was the times like these that he hated most, when Kyo shut him out because she was scared not of him but of the end result. It made him worry.

"Kyo, please look at me." The temperature was slowly dropping, he could feel it as the sky slowly grew darker as the sun began to sink towards the horizon. It was only a matter of time before that spaghetti-strap sun-dress became useless against the cool evening breezes. "You'll catch a cold if you don't put something over your shoulders."

He sighed, sitting back slightly and watching as the teen shrugged, the goose-bumps raising on her skin as a cool breeze swept through the park, blowing on the hem of her dress and causing it to flutter lightly in the wind. Ryoma smirked -point proven- when Kyo took a quick look over her shoulder before turning away again and attempting to stand her ground.

She would not look at him, she had to be strong, otherwise the boy's presence would reduce her to a pile of mush and tears. It was a fact they both were aware of, and Kyo bit her lip and shut her eyes, doing her best to ignore the sound of sneakers scuffing the ground or his light, practiced footsteps. Kyo lowered her head and hugged herself tightly, shaking her head. "Kyo-"

"Ryoma, I'm not going to look at you, so stop asking." she replied immediately. However, his response made her freeze, her eyes opening wide.

"Okay."

Kyo blinked. She hadn't expected such a simple answer from him, she'd never known Ryoma to be the type to give up so easily.

"But then I won't take you home."

Kyo sighed to herself. Now, that definitely sounded like Ryoma, however she still refused to turn around, tears already beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. It seemed that, even after all these years, his voice alone could tear down the walls she was desperately trying to put up.

"I-I don't want to go home, Ryoma... Not anymore..." She could feel the lump forming in her throat, throbbing painfully with every word. Lowering her head, she felt the knot in her chest tighten. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but when nothing but a soft sob passed her lips, she covered her mouth and bit her lip to prevent another sound from escaping as she tried to calm down.

However, try as she might, Kyo couldn't keep herself from returning to the happy memories of her childhood, when she'd help her mother make dinner and sit down at the dinner table with the family and hear her brother and father tell stories about school or work. It had only been two years, but now all that was left of that home, her home, that had been a place full of happiness and love, were the precious memories soon to be forgotten.

Kyo could feel her knees grow weak and she began to sway, it was only a matter of time before she fell pitifully to the ground. However, before she could throw her arms out and lessen the impact, he was there.

With just an arm, hooked securely around her waist, he was able to keep her from falling. It felt like time had stopped and the next thing Kyo knew, the smell of oranges filled her nose as Ryoma drew her against him, hugging her tightly. Kyo hesitated, surprised by the boys actions, before resting her head on his shoulder and leaning against him. She closed her eyes, the steady sound of his heart bringing her some comfort as his free hand gently stroked the back of her head. Kyo opened her mouth but then closed it, unable to think of what to say, when Ryoma sighed.

"Cry first, you can tell me once you've calmed down." he said, his fingers threading through her soft, brown hair.

"B-But, my parents..." she whispered, hating she sound of her own voice as it wavered.

"I called them on my way here, they said you could stay the night at my house." he replied lightly, feeling her arms sneak around his waist as he loosened his hold.

"Just like old times, huh?" she mumbled, relaxing slightly as she felt his chest tremble with his soft chuckling.

"Yeah... Just like old times." he replied, raising his hand and gently wiping a stray tear off her cheek. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, can we stay here a little longer?" she asked softly, looking up at him with a tired smile.

"Aren't you tired? It's getting pretty late." he replied, surprised as she shook her head lightly and closed her eyes.

"It's been five years since I've seen you, Ryoma." she said softly, looking up at him with a small smile. "That's a long time to go without a hug like this." Ryoma blushed lightly and looked away, his arms around her loosening as they put a small distance between themselves. Kyo giggled at his reaction and lifted her hands to hold either side of his face, turning it to face her.

"Oh, come on, Ryoma. You know I'm only kidding." she said playfully, as the boy avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I know, but..." he began, suddenly realizing he had no excuse and rushed to say the first thing that came to mind. "...It's getting late, we should probably get going." Ryoma mentally groaned at the lame excuse and was ready to look away, when the girl in front of him broke into a fit of giggles, her hands slipping away from his face as she tried to control herself.

"Ryoma," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself before lifting her head to look him in the eyes again, a smile playing happily on her lips. "Thanks for coming along today, and for going after me..." she paused, looking down slightly before looking back up shyly. "And... for... for not forgetting about me... It means a lot-" Kyo froze, her eyes wide as Ryoma cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand, muffling the rest of her sentence. Kyo shot him a sharp look, but her annoyance dissolved as the boy removed his hand drew her into another tight hug.

Kyo blinked, tempted to ask what had gotten into him, but she knew, in all the years they'd been friends, Ryoma Echizen rarely showed his concerns or affections to anyone, let alone in public, both of which he was doing now. So, for now, she decided to let it slide and simply hugged him back, listening to his steady heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt beneath her ear.

It was odd, that this felt so normal to her, being held by Ryoma, her best friend since the time they were little, now older and more...attractive. Kyo bit back the urge to blush at the thought, she still hadn't gotten used to the idea of her best friend's growing sex appeal. However, her thoughts were soon interrupted when she felt him withdraw his arms, the sudden lack of warmth causing her to shiver slightly. Kyo looked up, ready to glare at him for being so abrupt, when she saw him remove his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, holding onto the collar and pulling her towards him. She was paralyzed, unable to move as she watched him draw her in, her eyes widening with anticipation at what she thought was about to happen. However, just as she closed her eyes and waited, she felt him press a light kiss on her forehead before chuckling.

"Your dad would kill me if he found out Kyo." he said with a soft laugh and a smile that didn't reach his feline eyes as he moved away and put some space between them.

"Ryoma..." she mumbled, opening her mouth to protest, when he held up a hand and shook his head.

"Enough," he said firmly, effective silencing her before holding out his hand and smiling gently. "let's go home."

Kyo hesitated, glancing down at his hand and then back up at him before smiling. She reached out and slipped her hand into his before walking to his side and nodding. "Okay."

* * *

**Okay, so I changed what happened in this chapter just because I needed to save their first kiss for another time. I've been wanting to have them kiss for so long and I want it to be the perfect time, or the most awkward moment! So, I promise, it won;t be long, so just bare with me! Anyways, please review, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Smash41KMF **


	13. Chapter 13

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Thirteen: Inexplicable

* * *

**Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I updated this story... Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I'll try to put more up, but I've been so busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block! I know, bad excuse, but hey, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"So this is it?" Kyo said as the pair came to a halt before the gates of a quaint, traditionally styled Japanese home.

"Yep." Ryoma responded, opening the gate and leading her up to the front steps.

"Is it weird that I feel nervous?" Kyo asked, looking down slightly as they stood in front of the entrance. Ryoma gave her a look that said it all, before knocking on the door again.

"Oi! Let us in, Old man!" he hollered. A few moments of silence passed before Ryoma growled and raised his hand to knock again, when the warmth of Kyo's hand suddenly disappeared. "Hey, old man-!"

Ryoma looked over to see the girl covering her mouth with her hands, a poor attempt at suppressing her laughter. Ryoma lowered his hand and watched Kyo look up at him teary-eyed, her giggles escaping past her lips. He gave her a short look before turning back to the door and contemplating knocking again. However, before he could raise his hand to the door, Kyo gently took hold of his hand and grinned at him. Curious, Ryoma watched Kyo raise her hand and knock gently on the door.

"Jiroh-san, Rinko-chan. It's Misaharu Kyo, I'm here with Ryo-chan. Would you please let us in?" she called, laughing at her friend's look of astonishment when the sound of footsteps thundered towards them. Kyo took a small step back as the door flung up and Nanjiroh Echizen scooped her up and spun her around happily; meanwhile, Ryoma's mother followed quietly behind and stood in the doorway as Ryoma went inside to fetch Kyo a pair of house slippers.

"Dear, please." Rinko called, lightly scolding her husband for his noisiness. Nanjiroh paused, looking at his wife and then at the teenager he was currently clinging to, before carefully putting Kyo down and letting her catch her breath. However, Kyo didn't have much time to breathe before being engulfed in another hug from Rinko Echizen.

"Rinko-chan!" Kyo exclaimed, squeezing the woman in return, before holding her at an arms length.

"My, what a beautiful young lady you've become! I hardly recognize you!" Rinko cheered, stepping back into her husband's embrace.

"Please, I assure you that couldn't be true, but anyways, I am so glad the two of you are doing so well." she replied politely before bowing. "Also, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to stay the night here, please forgive me for the inconveinence."

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Raise your head, Kyo." Nanjiroh said, resting a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "You will always be welcome here."

Kyo looked up at the couple and smiled. "Thank you," she said, "thank you so much." she said, before hugging the two of them once more before Ryoma returned and they all went inside.

* * *

Once inside, Kyo followed Ryoma and his parents to the main sitting area, an open room with tatami floor and a large low table set in the center, forest green zabutons placed along each side. Quietly taking a seat beside Ryoma, Kyo sat and watched as Rinko excused herself to make some tea, leaving Kyo with Nanjiroh and Ryoma. Ryoma's father was the first to break the awkward silence hanging in the air by casually leaning forward and grinning at Kyo and Ryoma.

"So, have the two of you _done_ _it_ yet?" he asked calmly, looking between the two of them as he waited for their reactions. To say the least, he was greatly satisfied as the two looked at each other, cheeks turning red before looking in opposite directions off each other as the older man began laughing.

Ryoma shot his father a dirty look, while Kyo kept her gaze trained on her hands that rested in her lap. Ryoma spared a glance at Kyo who timidly looked back up at Ryoma. With matching blushes appearing, the two looked away from each other again as Nanjiroh gripped his stomach as his laughs slowly subsided.

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help myself." he apologized, looking up and wiping a tear away before leaning back and looking at his son mischeviously. "Besides, with this kid finally growing up to be like his old man, who knows what'll happen. I mean, did you in the fourth gra-" Ryoma darted forward, stretching across the table to cover his father's mouth, just as Rinko arrived with the tea.

"Oh my, what happened here? Nanjiroh, are you picking on Ryoma again?" Rinko asked, glaring at her two boys before setting the tea set down on the table. She carefully poured tea for each of them before taking her seat beside Nanjiroh and looking at Kyo with a gentle smile.

"Kyo-chan, are your parents doing well? It's been such a long time since I've heard from them, they must be very busy." Rinko asked politely, taking a sip of tea. Kyo gave the woman a small smile and nodded politely.

"Yes, both my parents have been very busy recently, but they are doing well. How is Ryoga-kun? Has he returned to Japan yet?" Kyo asked slightly, taking a sip of her tea as well.

"Oh yes, he returned earlier this year and he says he will be home to spend Christmas in Japan. However, if I may ask, why has your family come to Japan? Is business not doing well in America?" she asked, sounding slightly concerned, but Kyo shook her head slightly.

"No, no. The company is doing alright, but father is here in Tokyo with Kotetsu and Kitsuke-nii to make a deal with Atobe Corporations. Mother is still in the United States with Hotaru-kun and Yuki-chan." she replied, wrapping her hands around her tea cup.

"Oh? What about Matsuri-chan? I heard she was engaged last year, but the invitation never reached us in time for us to make it to the wedding." Rinko replied. Kyo, however, hesitated before answering and her grip on the tea cup tightened slightly as she looked down a little.

"Ah, yes, yes. The wedding was very pretty and Matsuri-nee is doing well and she is with a baby girl, so we are all very happy for her." Kyo replied, smiling evenly, although her growing unease was slowly beginning to affect the poor tea cup.

"Oh, that's wonderful news! How long has it been? When is she due?" Rinko exclaimed, clapping happily.

Kyo smiled at the woman, "She found out in January, so sometime in September."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that she is doing well! I'll be sure to send her some baby clothes!" Rinko exclaimed happily, but Kyo jerked.

"No!" she blurted, pulling back and lowering her head slightly. "I mean, you shouldn't because she's been on the move quite a lot recently and they may not reach her."

Rinko blinked. "Alright, then I will send them to your mother. I'm sure she'll be able to deliver them when Matsuri-chan visits."

"Since her marriage, Matsuri often isn't home and when she is, it is not usually expected." Kyo said uneasily. "However, I'd be more than willing to take them when I return for the New Year."

"Oh, well I guess that should be fine. So, you won't be staying here for very long?" Rinko asked, but this time, Kyo kept her head down and carefully set the tea cup down and bowed.

"Forgive me for being abrupt, Rinko-san, Nanjiroh-san, but if you would, please excuse me." she said, her face hidden from either adult's view.

Rinko looked taken aback but nodded nevertheless. "O-Of course. But is everything alright?"

"Yes, Thank you." Kyo replied quickly before standing and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ryoma could see something was wrong with Kyo from the very beginning of the conversation, the moment his mother mentioned Kyo's parents. However, as the conversation carried on, his concern grew as he recognized her nervous ticks slowly beginning to surface. Then, seeing her excuse herself in such a manner made him feel uneasy and he wanted to follow her out, but his parents stopped him.

"Ryoma, please wait for a moment." his mother said, looking at him before glancing at his father, who sighed.

"I have to go after her!" he said, his hand on the door, reading to throw it open and chase after Kyo.

"You can't protect her from everything, Ryoma." Nanjiroh said, looking his son in the eye as the boy turned around to face his parents.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, glaring at his father.

"Sit down, there is something you need to know before you leave."

"You can tell me now." Ryoma said firmly, looking between his parents impatiently.

"Sit down and I will tell you." Nanjiroh responded, displaying the same amount of stubborness as his son.

"Then you can tell me later. I'm going to go and find Kyo." Ryoma said, turning back to the door and opening it when Rinko yelled after him.

"Ryoma, Kyo's parents have filed for divorce." she said, causing Ryoma to hesitate.

"I already assumed that much." he said, looking back at Rinko. "And Kyo's probably caught in the middle, right?"

"Yes, but that's not all." Nanjiroh said, looking up at his son.

"What else is there?" Ryoma asked, slowly becoming more annoyed with his parents for taking their time telling him what he needed to know.

"Ryoma," Rinko said gently, "Kyo is the _reason_ her parents are getting divorced."

* * *

**Okay, so I know this may not have been as exciting of a chapter as most of you may have wanted but I'm getting there. I haven't had the chance to write in a while, sooooo forgive me please. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, I'll see you all again soon! Hopefully**

**~Smash41KMF **


	14. Chapter 14

Ace of Hearts

BY: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, but I do own Kyo!

Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Found Worries

* * *

**Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I updated this story... Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I'll try to put more up, but I've been so busy and I've had the worst case of writer's block! I know, bad excuse, but hey, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Ryoma looked at his mother for a moment before turning around and walking out of the room. Kicking off his slippers, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Despite what his parents had just told him, he was thinking of nothing other than finding Kyo. He didn't care about the stares he received from neighbors or the chill of the cement beneath his feet that nipped and tugged on the fabric of his socks as he ran down the street. He didn't care about the car that stopped and honked at him, nor the courier who yelled at him for getting in the way. All Ryoma cared about was her.

So, after several quick apologies and a few new holes in his socks, Ryoma found himself standing in front of the park, the very same one they'd visited earlier. Running inside he ran to the fountain, to the picnic area, around and around, ignoring the stares of onlookers as he ran by. If she wasn't here, there were still other places so he wasn't going to give up.

Leaving the park, Ryoma ran further down the street and eventually stopped in front of the pet shop. However, his search wasn't halted because he thought that's where Kyo would be, but because he ran into a certain red-head and vice-captain standing outside with a puppy. Ryoma tried to turn around, but there was no other way back to the house then past the doubles pair. Sighing, Ryoma made an attempt to walk past them, but he barely got a foot beyond them before the energetic senior grabbed onto Ryoma's shirt and pulled him back.

"O'chibi! Wow you've grown since middle school! Look at how cute you've become!" Eiji cheered, pinching Ryoma's cheek playfully. However, looking at Ryoma's expression, Eiji jumped back and hid behind Oishi. "That wasn't cute at all, Echizen!" he cried, clinging to Oishi childishly.

"Eiji... please." Oishi looked at his partner and sighed before turning back to look at Ryoma. "Nevertheless, how are you Ryoma? What are you doing out so late anyways?"

"Good question, it's pretty late for someone your age isn't it?" Eiji asked, peeking out from behind the vice-captain. Ryoma, however, brushed off his friend's antics and answered the senior's question honestly.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. She's still new around here, I'm worried she maybe lost." He admitted, looking down the sidewalk anxiously. Oishi and Eiji exchanged glances, before Eiji handed the puppy back to the shop owner and turned to Ryoma, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Then we'll help you look for her, Echizen." he chimed, but Ryoma shook his head.

"No, it's a little more complicated than that, this is something I have to do by myself, I'm sorry senpai." he said, nodding and leaving them both behind without another word.

After some time, Ryoma came to the library. It was an uncommon place for someone to hide, but when they were younger, Kyo's mother was a librarian and whenever Kyo had the free time, she went to the library to read. So, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked inside. He looked around the open room full of bookcases, tables, chairs and curious people with books. He took a step forward, when someone grabbed him by the crook of his arm and pulled him backwards. Blinking, Ryoma found himself face-to-face with a middle-aged brunette with a large pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me, young man, but would you happen to have a library card?" she asked sharply. Ryoma glanced at her and then back at the room, trying to see any indication Kyo was there. "Excuse me-" the woman began again before Ryoma turned his attention to her.

"Have you seen a girl come in here? She's a little shorter than myself with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue dress?" he asked her, catching the woman off-guard, but she quickly recovered and frowned.

"There are many people who come in and out of this library, so I cannot say that I have seen her, but no one is allowed in without a library card, which, might I ask again, do you-" Ryoma didn't let her finish before he turned around and walked out, shouting a 'thank you' as he left.

* * *

Ryoma let out a sigh and looked down at his watch. There were few places Kyo could have gone, that much Ryoma, but knew his search for her was dragging on into the late evening and his concern was growing. Although he knew Kyo was strong and wouldn't be stupid enough to let someone she didn't know get too close to her, he knew it wasn't safe for a girl her age to be out this late in such as big city. However, just as he was ready to circle back, his pocket vibrated. Ryoma flipped open his phone.

"Kyo! Where are you?" he asked, his pacing starting to quicken as she answered.

"At home. I'm sitting in your room with Karupin." she said softly.

"Thank god." he breathed, coming to a stop and leaning against the outside wall of a convenience store, feeling all of his anxiety wash away. "Thank god."

"Ryoma, where are you?" she asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"At the conveinece store on the corner of Chuo-dori and Matsuya-dori." he said with a soft laugh. "I've spent the past two and a half hours looking for you, you know."

"What! Ryoma!" she exclaimed, "Come home, you idiot!"

"Yes ma'am." he said as he pushed himself off the wall and began his walk home. A few moments of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. How long will you be?" she asked, the sound of Karupin's purring rising in the background.

"I don't know, ten minutes maybe." he responded, shrugging to himself as he continued down the street. "Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." Ryoma paused and looked up at the traffic light, urging it to change so he could get home faster.

"What are you talking about? What would you have to apologize about?"

"Ryoma, please... just... come home, okay?" she sounded exhausted and Ryoma frowned.

"Sure." he said, flipping shut the phone before running in the direction of his house.

The lights and colors of the Tokyo night life blurred past him, people and places rushed past him as he ran. It was weird, even though he knew she was safe at home, he wanted to see Kyo as soon as possible. What he was doing felt silly even to himself, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from running the entire way. Even as he rounded the corner and drew closer to the gates of his house, he didn't stop running. As he opened the gates, he felt his entire body freeze when she stood up from the front step and walked towards him. However, her walk turned into a run and she threw her arms around him the second he was within reach, gripping the fabric of his jacket as she burrowed her face in his shoulder.

Ryoma took a step back, but wrapped his arms around her in return, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of her. He raised one hand to stroke the back of her head as his other arm wrapped around her back, holding her close to him.

"You idiot." he whispered, turning his head and kissing the side of her head. "Why do you always run away from me?"

"Because," she whispered with a soft laugh as she tucked her head under his chin, her ear pressed against his chest. "I hate crying in front of you."

Ryoma blinked and looked down at her oddly, before smiling slightly and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't care if you cry, Kyo." he said, holding her face between his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I just wish you'd stop running away from me." Kyo blinked, looking up at her friend before smiling, the look of genuine concern on his face was touching, especially coming from Ryoma.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, trying to look away, but Ryoma refused to let her move, holding her head in place as he shook his head and placed his forehead against hers again. "What?"

"I said I don't care if you're sorry or not." he repeated, leaning down as he continued to speak. "Because, every time you run away, the more I worry and the longer it takes me to find you." he whispered, his nose brushing hers as he drew closer, heat radiating off of him, warming Kyo in his arms.

"What if, one of these days, I can't find you?" he asked, looking truly pained by the idea of never finding her. "I would never stop looking for you, you know. I'd never be able to stop worrying about you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I really lost you, Kyo." he whispered, his lips barely touching hers before he pulled away, as if touching her in such a way would burn him.

Ryoma didn't, however, let her go. Rather, he sighed and settled for kissing the top of her head, resentfully remembering that there would always be a social divide that kept the two of them apart and that he couldn't risk blurring that fine line between best friends and becoming something more. However, as he lowered his head to look at her, Kyo reached up and took a hold of the collar of his jacket and pulled him down towards her.

"If I stop running away from you, will you stop running away from this?" she asked, leaning up towards him, her eyes drifting closed. She carefully turned her head and touched her lips to his, waiting for him to respond. It took a few seconds, but Ryoma's shoulders relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer as his mouth moved against hers. However, before they had the time to separate themselves from each other, the front door opened and Nanjiroh Echizen whistled at them.

"That's enough for today, you two. There'll always be tomorrow, so get in here." he called, grinning at the couple as they each blushed and let go of each other. However, as his father disappeared from the entry way, Ryoma reached down and took hold of Kyo's hand. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear before leading her inside once again.

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay, so I couldn't really help it. I want the two of them to kiss SOOOOOO badly! So, for any of you who read the original kiss scene, which was removed, which do you like better? This one, or the old one. Also, another note, I know Ryoma is a bit OOC, but I like to think that Kyo's just special. Haha, anyways, I'm thankful for my dedicated fans, yes, guys, I HAVE been reading all of your wonderful reviews, and I'm grateful for all of the support. I know I don't always update a lot, but I'm really busy. However, consider this an early Thanksgiving or Christmas gift (depending on where you are in the world). Regardless, I'll see you all a****gain soon! Hopefully**

**~Smash41KMF **


End file.
